


Дело о торговце и должнике

by traincrash



Series: Кроссоверные драбблы [6]
Category: Leverage, Василиса Микулишна - Fandom
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: Новое дело команды Нейта





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Xenya-m  
>  **Каноны:** «Leverage», «Василиса Микулишна»  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Василиса Микулишна, Элиот Спенсер, Нейтан Форд, Софи Деверо, Алек Хардисон, Паркер  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** case-фик  
>  **Рейтинг:** G

Косы у девчонки были потрясающие. Элиот в третий раз перехватил Паркер, пытавшуюся их потрогать.

— Этот Князь — то есть мистер Принс, но его все называют Князем — занял у мужа денег, много, — девушка говорила с сильным русским акцентом. Её непроизносимое имя Элиот даже не стал пытаться запомнить и про себя окрестил Брейди*. — А когда муж потребовал отдать долг, тот его подставил. Сделал так, что Ставра обвинили в терроризме! Мой муж не террорист, мистер Форд, — твердо заявила «Брейди». — Он производит _одежду_ , бога ради!

— Ну-ну, Базилисс, успокойтесь, — взяла ее за руку София, — все будет хорошо, мы поможем.

— Эй, ребята! — вмешался Алекс. — Я тут влез в файлы ФБР, оказывается, этот Влад Принс — ключевой свидетель в деле против китайской мафии. Им он тоже кучу денег должен.

— Так, — хлопнул в ладоши Нейт. — Пойдемте украдем себе Триаду!

Элиот тяжело вздохнул — про себя — и поднялся.

Да запросто.  
____________________  
*braid – коса


End file.
